


FREE DAY

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: he did it yall!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: Day 7, FREE DAY





	FREE DAY

Last day of highschool. I made it, I guess. I don't know what I’m gonna do after all this, but I’ve got everyone behind me. My family and my friends are all backing me up, even if I do something horrifically stupid. For right now, I’ll stay at the farm. Find a job, and maybe look into college next year. I wonder how Luxa’s doing. And Ripred, and everyone else. I really miss them all. Maybe someday I can go back. I want to visit Ares’ cave again, and see everyone just one last time. It’d have to be when I get older though. Mom still refuses to return to New York as of now. The nightmares have finally started to get better. And I can control my temper better. It took me so long to even get this far, I don't even want to imagine how long until I’m finally okay. Maybe not ever, but maybe that’s okay? I don't know anymore. I’m better than I was, and that’s what my therapist says is important. They think I’m talking in some elaborate metaphor, but since I showed up in a t-shirt one day, I think they’re starting to believe me a little bit more. It’s gonna be okay. I don't think I’ll keep writing in here. I feel like it’s too much dwelling on the past, or something like that. Maybe I’ll start a new one, but this is my last entry in this one.  ~~ I did it, I made it I  _ made it  _ ~~ See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is it! it was really fun to do haha. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as me, and thank you all for the super sweet comments yall are really the best


End file.
